


【谦藏/千藏】昏聩边缘 04

by Primirilia



Series: 【谦藏/千藏】昏聩边缘 [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primirilia/pseuds/Primirilia





	【谦藏/千藏】昏聩边缘 04

(四)财前光

 

全国大赛的抽签通知下来时，除了依旧缺勤训练的千岁前辈和从来都没出勤过训练的渡边监督之外，所有人都在场。石田前辈向来没有什么话可说，而白石部长低头检查这个月的各项训练安排，没有搭理我们，而金色前辈嚷嚷着要和副部长一起去参加顺序抽签，理由是想要一睹青学部长传说中的英姿，一氏前辈正在扮演他愤怒的丈夫角色。

 

“说起青学部长，最想第一个见到他的应该是千岁吧，”一氏前辈突然说道，“就算见到了也不要总是想着去勾搭别的队伍的人，小春你不是已经有我了吗？有我这样好的男人还不够吗？”

“一边去一边去，”金色前辈摆摆手，又少女怀春一般地捧住脸颊，“手冢部长那么英俊潇洒，爱上他也是没办法的事情啊～”

“千岁很想见他吗？”谦也前辈问，“为什么这样说？”

“当时好像说是因为想要和手冢一决雌雄才转学过来的吧。”一氏前辈歪着头思考了一会儿，“听说早在九州的时候，手冢就一直被他当做宿命里的对手来着。”

“是这样吗？”我忍不住抬起眼看向他，坐在一边的白石部长也转过头来。

“是啊。说起来，为什么又一定要转来我们学校呢？”一氏前辈疑惑道，“就代表九州的狮子乐中学参赛也可以吧。”

“笨蛋，这说明千岁君对我们四天宝寺超级有信心啊！”金色前辈重重捶了他一下，“狮子乐都未必能遇到的对手，今年我们四天宝寺一定能够打败，再把全国大赛的优胜拿到手！”

“不是那么说的吧。”白石部长在旁边忍不住出声道，神情有点无奈。

“我说你们是不是也太有自信了，”谦也前辈走到他们身后去，两只手一人一边勾住这两人肩膀，“打败？打败什么？昨天在体育课上短跑输给我的那两个家伙是谁来着？”

“讨厌！谦也不要提那种丢脸的事情！今天下午的部活和我来一场练习赛怎么样？小春我亲自给你传授搞笑网球技巧哦～锁定！”

“哈？难道我还会怕你不成吗！”

“你们两个不是想背着我培养感情吧？小春你又想出轨吗？想死吗！”

“你说谁培养感情啊！恶心死了！喂财前，今天下午就和我一组吧，非得给这对小情侣一点颜色看看不可！”

 

我好不容易从扭打成一团的这几人之中挤了出来，白石部长已经坐在桌前，拿着那张通知单仔细地读了起来，那张眉眼精细的侧脸不可阻挡地透露出一股坚毅和沉稳。他这份稳重内敛的气场和做派向来为庭球部里里外外所称道和仰慕，再严厉的长辈，或者苛刻如我这样的晚辈，也没法挑出他的半点错误。网球部非正选的那些家伙们每天嘴上都跟风一般地挂着Ecstasy，一口一个圣书地叫着，自以为早就已经很熟悉白石部长的风格，可他们不知道在国二时，白石部长完全不是现在这样的。

倒不是说他国二的时候就有多平庸无奇，白石部长在庭球部里其实一直都是颗明星，发光发热，从不陨落，但也绝对不会摆出一副高高在上的姿态。相反，明明长着一副优等生模样的好皮囊，他却总是为了迎合这所学校让人完全摸不着头脑的搞笑，把自己弄得傻不愣登的，与他身上那股稳重得体的气质丝毫不符。我站在不远处，看着他们围成一圈在那里乐颠颠地傻笑，更加确信了自己的想法——我就不该因为图家近而考上这所学校。

只是他究竟是不是傻不愣登，原本和我是完全不相干的。国一的我走在走廊上，漠然地看着他们全然把我当成了他们庭球部继以发展的救命稻草；画着小丑妆抱着鼓讲了一个课间的腹语笑话，当着全班人的面站在我教室门口模仿校长演蝉，穿得像只求偶的孔雀一样滑着旱冰鞋在我身边绕来绕去，就这样层出不穷地出着新花样，连最正常的邀请方式都没有做到过，搞到最后我才知道他们只不过是想邀请我入部而已。

提灯帆船变成鮟鱇实际上没什么可看的，穿着白西装站在那里突然变大自己的耳朵也完全找不出哪里是笑点，但我忽然想起前一天的傍晚，我掐着手中的Mp3路过那道半掩的的木门前，黄绿色的网球在训练场上滚得满地都是。两个穿着若草色训练服的人站在那里，其中一个棕色头发的正选兴高采烈地挥拍比划着什么动作，一不小心手肘撞上了铁线网疼得嗷嗷直叫，另一个见状急忙伸出缠着绷带的手去替他揉撞青的地方，边揉边笑得腰都直不起来了，对方有点窘迫地看了他一会儿，也跟着傻兮兮地笑了起来。

我终于还是忍不住停下脚步，回过头去多看了他们几眼。

 

 

“千岁又没来吗？”小石川副部长将记录板上的单子贴到立板上，有些头疼地扫视了一圈球场。石田前辈摇了摇头。

“自从千岁入部以来，我是不是只见过那家伙两次？还是三次？”谦也前辈站在我身边回忆道。

“是啊，”一氏前辈也在一旁掐着指头算了起来，“入部那场替他准备的欢迎会，加上正选选拔初赛，然后就是上次在肉肉苑的聚餐，除此之外，真的就没有再看见过他了啊。”

“哎？难道是交了女朋友忙着约会吗？千岁君真是的～”

“白石，要不要单独找他谈谈？”副部长转头看向站在立板前的白石部长。

“倒也不用。”白石部长淡淡道，把手上的手帐又翻过去一页，“下周有一次关于全国赛的筹划会，那时候再提醒一下他吧。”

“没关系吗？”小石川副部长有些迟疑地问，“到现在为止他一次部活也没出勤过。”

“是日常练习，又不是要代表学校出赛了，”白石部长笑了笑，“我难道要往他身上贴张黄牌吗？”

“白石你还说呢，上次小金晚练迟到，你急得直接搭上新干线就跑到西川去把他揪回来了。”谦也前辈在我旁边挥着球拍吐槽道，“回来的路上还对我和小金说教了整整一个小时，你现在这样不是明摆着偏心吗？”

“这话倒提醒我了，”白石部长转过头去看他，掀了掀眉毛，“当时是谁拍着胸脯保证一个半钟内就能帮小金买到章鱼烧再赶回庭球部的？‘堵上浪速之星的名誉也不会迟到哪怕一秒’，谦也当时是这么和我下保证书的吧？”

“……那是因为小金赖在摊边不肯走……这也是没办法的事情啊！这和千岁翘部活的性质完全不一样吧！”

“阿修到现在为止也没出过一次部活，我难道要逼着他们两个人签军令状吗？”白石部长笑道，很快又转过了身去，似乎不打算再继续这个话题。“既然千岁有自己的节奏要走，就没必要再过分约束他了。”

虽说这套说辞很贴切地体现了我们四天宝寺一向开明的队风，但我一直觉得，除非是面对远山那种不知极限吃硬不吃软的类型，否则白石部长对于队员的约束力向来都是接近于零的。换句话说，他对这支队伍实在有点纵容过头了。想起来，去年入学见到他的第一面，他也是这么一副不够严肃的样子，半点领导人的气势和架子也没有，这种部长能管得住自己的队员才怪。

但即便如此，我其实也并不讨厌他，这一点我不想否认。

虽说加入庭球部一开始就是可有可无之举，我也从不打算融入这所学校莫名其妙的、找不到意义所在的搞笑传统，所以才会一开始就在球场上把话挑明了说；可白石部长却没有因为我的抵触感到生气或窘迫，也没有像一般的前辈那样，试图用一套大道理感化不懂事的后辈，他只是站在原地用那双光芒流窜的双眼有些惊喜看着我，像是从我的话里得到了什么启发一样，他的笑容里永远带着用之不竭的包容。从某些方面上，他的为人坦荡得简直得让我心生妒忌。

这时候我忽然想起来，他之所以能在队伍的许多方面上表现出一种几乎是放任的态度，其实和我有很大的关系。“起点不同”和“不协调”是我亲口对着他说的，这本应该成为我拒绝和远离他们的最好理由，白石部长却利用起这些特质，将四天宝寺这支队伍凝聚得更加紧密了。真是狡猾的前辈。

“要不要跟我们一起？”这个狡猾的人微笑着询问站在球网对面的我。国二的他笑起来璀璨得像东京塔上的明珠，比起国三，更多了几分毫无负担的明朗和稚气。我对上他绿松石一样流光溢彩的双眼，竟然也鬼使神差地开始对网球这个词心生向往。

怪不得那个人会对他这样着迷。

着迷。我在心里斟酌着这个词，觉得自己一点也没有用错。自我入部以来，和我打训练赛打得最多的是谦也前辈，而除我之外，他在部活里的练习对象几乎就只有白石部长一个人。我站在谦也前辈手边，一天一天地眼看着他望向白石部长的眼神从一开始的欣赏和赞许，逐渐转变为旗鼓相当的惺惺相惜，直到最后，终于变成了连他自己也没有察觉到的迷恋和爱慕。白石部长站在整个队伍的最前端，他的眼睛忙着看管四处乱跳的远山，监督游踪不定的千岁前辈，一整个网球部都在他那对广阔的双眼中。而谦也前辈和我们所有人都站在同样的地方，望着同样的方向，他的眼里却只装下了白石部长一个人。

我原本就懒得去管谦也前辈那个白痴是不是打算择日当着所有人的面向白石部长坦明心迹，还是一辈子都默默地站在白石部长身边当他的黑骑士。前辈之间的言情戏码根本就不是我的爱好，我没有金色前辈他们那么恶趣味。但是这两人的迟钝简直让人窝火。

赢不了第三单打又怎么样，不是还有明年的比赛吗？对手是立海大的毛利又怎么样，你的速度网球难道就半点含金量和爆发力也没有吗？我看着谦也前辈站在球场上握着球拍发抖，白石部长就站在他身后，而谦也前辈这个蠢货每一次回头时，都没有看清白石前辈眼神里真正的情愫。如果他没有被焦虑和压力模糊了理智，能够稍微看得再清楚一些，或许就不会输得那么彻底。

一个想着一定要让对方上场，另一个想着早知如此就不应该强迫对方上场，半决赛败北后，他们就抱着这样相互的负罪感过了好几个星期，那几周部里的气氛就连远山都觉得压抑得受不了。庆幸的是，这样的气氛很快随着时间的推移消散殆尽，所有人都心照不宣地懂得了对这段过往闭口不提，大家都在惊险地共同维持着这段走钢丝一样摇摇欲坠的氛围。

就在这时，千岁前辈突然出现在了四天宝寺。

他的到来很突兀，似乎即将打破某种已经在网球部约定俗成的联系，就像去年那个阴差阳错，跌跌撞撞地被拉进了网球部的我打破了他们一致的搞笑传统一样。与那时的我不同的是，他既不打算融入我们，也不打算独来独往，他只是带着他那股艺术家般的散漫气息游移在网球部的边缘，好像从来都没有过什么存在感，但他在赛事上展现出的水准和气场又明明确确地提醒着每一个人，他是网球部里的一支不能忽视的劲旅。

 

 

“大阪也没怎么下过雪吧？真是可惜呢，”千岁前辈盯着从庭球部外纷纷扬扬地落进来的花瓣，突然说道，“果然还是应该去东京看一场啊。”

“你这家伙稍微出勤得积极一些，再多加把劲努力，说不定我们就有机会作为大阪代表去东京看一场了。”谦也前辈笑着说。千岁前辈挑了挑眉，不置可否。

“今年其实就下了一场，可惜你没有看到。”小石川副部长说，“雪下得实在太大了，那几天部活根本就没办法继续，到最后是大家一起聚在部活室里，一边看雪景一边猜阿修的冷还笑话谜语来着。”

千岁前辈露出有些惋惜的神色。“现在这个季节开得最好的还是樱花吧，看看樱花不也挺好的吗？ ”一氏前辈安慰他。

“不，还是算了，”千岁前辈摇摇头，“眼睛都要看花了。”

“眼睛还没有完全好吗？”副部长问道。

“放心吧，正常打球肯定没问题的。”千岁前辈对他笑了笑，“比起那个，我来到大阪其实更想看些没见过的景色，不过明年应该不会再下那么大的雪了吧？”

“肯定不会了吧，这可是大阪啊，又不是北海道。今年这场大雪已经够难得一见了，学校都差点通知我们放假呢。”

 

要我说，现在这个样子的白石部长才真是难得一见。好不容易今天能看见千岁前辈出勤，可他只是在我们身边附和地笑了笑，笑意里明显带着仓促。近段时间他的眼神里总是莫名带着浅淡的忧虑，似乎我和谦也前辈在场时，这份忧虑感在他眼中就尤其地浓重起来。

千岁前辈肯定已经察觉到了，他一脸闲逸地站在部长身后，眼神却没那么闲逸，锐利的视线无声地在白石部长身上来回逡巡；至于谦也前辈这个脑子直得只剩下一根筋的家伙，他当然什么也没察觉到。

自我认识谦也前辈的第一天起，我就发现他的思路简直率直得让人发指，难以想象白石前辈是怎样做到和这家伙当了整整三年亲友的。话虽如此，到头来我在队伍里走的最近的人也是他，同样是因为他这份坦率的性格，相处起来比任何人都要自在。吐槽惯了恶心得不行的秀恩爱前辈们，我发现吐槽谦也前辈这个一根筋的人反倒更有意思，尤其是他因为我的话气得跳脚，却只能涨红着一张脸半个字也说不出的时候。

“你这家伙就是太别扭了，有什么想法像个男子汉一样直接说出来就好。”谦也前辈第三百二十八次这样评价我。我对此不屑一顾。谦也前辈多数时候心直口快，但遇上某些与白石部长有关的事情，他照样也会把自己的心裹得严严实实，不肯泄露半分。比如去年那场半决赛上的第三单打，他到现在都像对待一场瘟疫那样，对此绝口不提。

“一点也不别扭的谦也前辈你，就没发现最近队里有不对劲的地方吗？”我慢条斯理地说，果不其然，他一脸疑惑地低头瞪我，“不对劲？什么不对劲？”

“算了。”我叹了一口气。我就不该对这家伙的大脑抱有指望。

“你成天脑子里到底都在想些什么啊？”他大惑不解地问，“白石最近也总跟我说你有点不大对劲，还想问问你究竟是怎么回事呢。”

是啊。我想，白石部长已经发现了，我也已经发现了，现在就连千岁前辈也都发现了。从头到尾都身在其中，却什么事情都没有发觉的，只有你一个人。

但是我发觉的是什么，白石前辈又是因为什么而反常，我自己其实也搞不懂。我只是在见到千岁前辈的第一眼就产生了警惕感，感到前所未有地不安。但即使我从来不对自己的人际交往这方面上心，我心里也清楚，这样的戒备对千岁前辈而言并不公平。白石部长的异样是另一码事，队友一场，我并不想当那个在队伍里给予他区别待遇的人。

突然有只手伸到我面前打了个响指。我愣了一下，如梦初醒地抬起头，对上千岁前辈带着戏谑的眼神。“发什么呆呢？”他笑着问。

“没什么。”我淡淡地说，不想被他发现我的什么其他心思，“有什么事吗？”

“说是要去老地方聚餐。一起来吗？”他说，白石部长这时也在后面收好了东西，同样对着我微微一笑。“我请客。”他又举起手补充一句。

我顿了一下，才想起来老地方指的是肉肉苑拐角的那家回转寿司。上一次给千岁前辈的欢迎会没有在那里举行，他应该也不知道是哪里才对，但他的口吻就像是已经去过好几次了。

千岁前辈见我沉默不语，以为我有些不情愿，“怎么了，等会财前还有事情吗？”

我没说话，又看了看白石部长，他脸上没有什么表示，只是一手插在裤袋里，安静地站在原地等着我的回复。千岁前辈也在等着我的回应，他低头看着我，脸上带着散漫但友善的笑容。他是个局外人。我在心里告诉自己，也不知道为什么要如此地做强调；他的确初来乍到，对这支队伍平静下暗藏的涌流全然不察，也不知道这支队伍的部长和他的队员之间的联系究竟有多磕磕绊绊，错综复杂。所以他也不会打乱这里任何一样东西的顺序。

“叫他去也没用啦。”谦也前辈这时走过来，边说边看了我一眼，似乎没有发现什么不对，“这家伙从国一起就不喜欢和大家一起聚餐的。”

千岁前辈若有所思地啊了一声，“这样啊。”

“真的不打算去了吗？”白石部长问我，此刻的表情倒是看不出什么异样了。“一个人待着也会很无聊的，一起去看看吧？”

“说的也是。”我思忖了一会，“走吧。”

谦也前辈站在那里，有些惊讶地挑了挑眉毛，“你说什么？”

“千岁前辈都说了请客，总不能驳前辈的面子吧？”我说，转身向庭球部大门外走去，不想再和他深究这个话题。“这孩子还是第一次对聚餐答应得这么爽快呢。平时就算是强拉着他过去也不肯说话的。”我听见白石前辈在我背后说道，语气里也有些意外。

“是吗？”千岁前辈也笑了起来，“那真是我的荣幸啊。”

谦也前辈两三步跑上前来赶上了我，一只手勾过我的肩膀，絮絮叨叨地说着等会到了老地方要点些什么之类的废话。我没搭理他，低头盯着地面，仍然在脑海里继续着刚才被打断的思绪，但早前那种难平的莫名戒备感已经消除得差不多了。

“小金呢？”给部活室的门落锁时，白石部长突然问。谦也前辈和我已经在大门外等着了，他四处张望，猜测道，“应该是先走了吧？”

“今天的部活他也早退了啊。好不容易千岁能来，还以为总算能整齐一次了。”白石部长有些头疼地说，“你们先过去吧，我去找找他到底去哪儿了。”

“也没必要这么担心，”千岁前辈也说，“发个信息给金太郎吧，他会自己赶过去的。”

“那孩子三次有两次会在中途就迷路。”白石部长叹了口气，“我去南门那边的路边摊看看，小金或许会在那里。不用等我，你们先过去吧，我随后到……啊，记得把大门锁上。”

他拉开谦也前辈的手心，啪一声把钥匙放在了他手上。谦也前辈还没来得及叫住他，白石部长已经越过我们往南门的方向走了过去。“真是的，”谦也前辈望着他的背影撇撇嘴，有些无奈道，“虽说是晚辈，也犯不着操心到这个地步啊。”

“毕竟是白石部长啊，远山本人的妈妈都做不到时刻这么照顾他吧。”我随口吐槽。千岁前辈站在我们旁边笑了笑，没有说话，视线仍然停留在不远处。

我循着他的目光望过去，发现白石部长走到教学楼拐角那棵樱花树下就停了下来，拿着手机正在与什么人说着话。他的身形高挑纤细，远远看过去，簌簌落落的花瓣把他的背影勾勒得如烟似雾，就像美术室里摆着的一副未完成的水彩作业。

“千岁吓了一跳吧？”谦也前辈正在给木门上锁，什么都没看到，还在絮絮叨叨地说着，“习惯就好啦，白石这家伙乍一看一本正经，其实老妈子的地方多着呢。”

“我知道。”我看见千岁前辈眼神暗了暗，嘴边的笑意却更浓了。“那家伙对谁都是这样的。即使是他曾经的对手也一样。”

我在原地愣住了。千岁前辈的眼里带着一种无法描摹的情愫；那种眼神我再熟悉不过了——我几乎是立刻就想起了国二那年我入部的第一场比赛，白石部长微笑着对我们说话，谦也前辈站在他身边，用一种他自己都未察觉的，几近痴迷的眼神注视着他。而此刻千岁前辈站在原地，隔着一道矮墙和一株樱花树，他看向白石部长时的眼神和当年的谦也前辈一模一样。

 

 

TBC


End file.
